


Tragic Endings

by zxangetsu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cheating, Dark, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Murder, One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxangetsu/pseuds/zxangetsu
Summary: Minhyuk and Kihyun always argue. Until the moment Kihyun can't take it anymore.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Tragic Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mental health issues and death.  
> Have fun.

“Do you remember December 1st, 2018?” The man in front of him asked. His empty eyes under his dark and messy bangs didn’t move. Of course he remembers, how can he forget?

“Do you remember that day, Kihyun?”

“Yes.”

* * *

_“Every time you do this, every fucking time.”_

_“I told you she is a colleague, nothing more.”_

_The room filled with broken glass pieces and messy furniture. Was it their fourth fight? Fifth? Kihyun stopped counting. They were staring at each other with furious eyes, breathing heavily from their noses. “Yeah, every woman near you is a colleague right? Do you think I am dumb?” Kihyun raised his voice, his throat hurt but he couldn’t care._

_“Why don’t you believe me? Don’t you love me?” Minhyuk asked, he felt guilt for making him this angry and he was trying hard to calm him down, which was useless._

_“Oh my god... not again,” Kihyun let out a sigh, rolled his eyes in frustration. “Don’t you love me? Why was that woman leaving our apartment when I was coming? FUCKING EXPLAIN.”_

_“Kihyun I—“_

_“Do you invite your colleagues to our apartment? Is that it? Why the fuck was she at our apartment, Minhyuk? Just tell me this,” Kihyun cut his lover off. His breath was heavy but fast. His dark brown eyes watered but no tear could roll down. Seeing the taller man in front of him being silent was driving the younger crazy._

_“Really?” he asked, his voice was shaky and lower than before. “I can’t believe you...”_

_“I didn’t even say anything, Kihyun—“ With his words, Kihyun rushed to the bedroom and started to throw anything he could find. He messed their bed up, threw the lamp on the nightstand to the wall... just to calm himself down by letting his anger out from the furniture._

_Minhyuk rushed to the bedroom and tried to hold him back, hugging from behind to stop him but there was no use. “Stop that, Kihyun!”_

_“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!”_

_The raven pushed the other away from himself, even Minhyuk startled because of his scream. Kihyun was shaking uncontrollably in front of him and he was still not crying even his eyes looked watery and red. “I can’t believe you... And you’re still lying to my face!”_

_“I’m not, I swear...” Minhyuk tried to take a step towards him but Kihyun quickly retreated and his back hit the large drawer._

_“You still look into my eyes... You still look into your lover’s eyes and lie...”_

_“Kihyun, baby... Listen to me for once,” The blond reached to him and tried to hold the younger by his cheeks, caress them tenderly but Kihyun’s mind wasn’t functioning right and he couldn’t take that his hands were still touching him, those hands that touched other women._

_Kihyun had a pistol in his drawer, he had it because it was left to him from his father. In a swift moment, the raven pushed his boyfriend and took the gun from the drawer, pointed at the taller with trembling hands. “Don’t. Fucking. Touch. Me.”_

_Minhyuk’s eyes widened in shock and he slowly raised his hands in defeat. “Put it down... What are you doing?” Minhyuk asked with a quiet whisper but Kihyun wasn’t hearing him._

_“You cheated on me...” the raven whispered with a lump in his throat. He couldn’t take his eyes off of his lover while he was pointing a loaded gun at him. “You said you love me, Minhyuk...”_

_“I do. I love you so much, Kihyun. Please put it down,” Minhyuk pleaded as he tried to get closer to the raven and took the gun from his hands but nearly jumped as Kihyun screamed again._

_“NO YOU DON’T!” He pulled the trigger as a tear finally rolled down from his cheek. Minhyuk swallowed down and looked around himself, he didn’t know how to stop his lover from hurting either of them._

_“Please, sweetheart... Let’s calm down and talk properly, okay? You’re going to hurt us,” he told him with a sweet voice tone. Kihyun shook his head._

_“We don’t have anything to talk. I don’t want any more lies I AM TIRED OF YOUR LIES MINHYUK—“_

_Kihyun had closed his eyes shut while screaming. He heard a loud bang that made his head spin. As he opened his eyes slowly, he saw Minhyuk’s face but it looked more frightened and sad from before. The raven slowly lowered his gaze and the gun dropped from his hands to the ground immediately._

_“No...”_

_As Kihyun was trying to adjust the blood on his lover’s chest and what had happened seconds ago, Minhyuk’s legs gave out and he fell to the ground. It hurt, but the guilt and regret he was feeling was more painful than the bullet that pierced right into his chest. Kihyun quickly ran next to him with panic. He was shaking, crying and saying ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again._

_“Please look at me... Please... P-please Minhyuk...”_

_Minhyuk could hear his voice but it felt distant. His vision was blurry and getting darker as he tasted the blood on his tongue. He forced himself to look at his boyfriend. He was glad he didn’t hurt himself. He wasn’t angry at him, he thought he deserved that. “Kihyun,” he tried to whisper._

_“Yes... Yes, m-my love...”_

_“I’m sorry...”_

_Watching his lover closing his eyes, Kihyun couldn’t help but scream at the top of his lungs and cried harder. His hands were shaking so much as he tried to stop the bleeding, he was pressing his smaller hands on Minhyuk’s chest and shaking him to wake him up._

_“No, no, no... No I told you to look at me. Look at me, Minhyuk.” Kihyun’s voice sounded shaky and scared as he couldn’t wake him up. He wasn’t waking up, he wasn’t even breathing any more. Kihyun brought his hands to the blond’s cold face, patting his cheeks to wake him up as his own blood stained his face. “Please look at me... Don’t leave me, Minhyuk...” he cried, his tears fell on his bloody shirt._

_He took his hand in his small hands, holding it tightly and bringing it to his lips. He could feel his hand getting colder on his lips and more tears rolled down._

_“I’m not angry at you any more... Please wake up, it’s not funny...” Kihyun begged him, he was smiling sadly. “I’m really not angry baby... You’re scaring me.”_

_The raven stopped crying and staring at the dead body with wide eyes. He looked at it and smiled softly. “You’re sleeping, right? You overworked again and fell asleep,” he chuckled, brought his hand up and caressed his forehead, pushing his blond strands from his face. “Silly... the floor is cold, get up and sleep on the bed.”_

_But there was no response, the floor stained with Minhyuk’s blood and the gun he had shot him with was already next to them. Yet, Kihyun’s mind couldn’t adjust the scene. He couldn’t accept it._

_“Baby... wake up. Your neck will hurt if you keep sleeping here like this...” He was sincerely waiting for him to wake up. He wasn’t just denying, he really thought that he would wake up. He wasn’t even angry at him anymore. The raven just wanted him to wake up and cuddle with him in their bed._

_Another loud noise came from their door, the door got broken open and a few police officers rushed inside. The neighbors probably had heard the gun shot and called the police. Kihyun looked up to the officers and started to panic._

_“Why are you here?” he asked, he sounded like he didn’t know anything about what happened. One of the officers took the gun from the ground and put it inside a pocket as the other tried to talk with the raven._

_“Did you shoot this man? Is there anyone else in the house?”_

_Kihyun stared at them with shock, he felt like he didn’t know what they were talking about but deep down, he knew._

_“What are you talking about? No one is shot,” he shook his head and smiled slightly. “He fell asleep, he is my lover... He always overworks himself and gets this tired...”_

_The officers looked at each other, then turned to Kihyun. His hands and clothes stained with blood, his bloody hands were wrapped around the blond’s lifeless hand. It was clear from his eyes that he had cried so much but his eyes looked soft despite the scene. The other officer turned to his colleague and whispered, “Call another ambulance.”_

_“What ambulance?” Kihyun heard them and knitted his eyebrows in confusion. “Why are you calling an ambulance?”_

_“Look, mister. The man lying here is dead,” the officer tried to tell him but Kihyun screamed._

_“NO,” he took a shaky breath. “No, he is sleeping... He is my lover he won’t leave me like this.”_

_The other sighed, he took the pocket that had the gun inside and showed to the raven. “Does this gun belong to you?” he asked._

_Kihyun stared at the gun, the memories came back as he looked and he swallowed down. “Yes... But, where did you find it?”_

_“On the ground. Did you kill this man?”_

_“No,” the raven shook his head. “Of course I didn’t... He is my lover, why would I?” He was still holding that hand firmly. “I love him more than anything... I won’t hurt him,” he said as his voice got lower._

_The man nodded with a sigh, then added. “Let’s get you to the station, okay? We can talk about it there.”_

_“No,” he shook his head again. He held Minhyuk’s hand tighter and pulled it to his chest. “I won’t leave him... I’ll never leave him...”_

_“He will come with us, too.”_

_“He can’t... H-he is sleeping right... right now... You can’t t-take him anywhere...”_

_“The paramedics are here,” another officer came to their bedroom and stated. Kihyun’s breaths become quicker and he tried to hug the blond’s dead body._

_“No, no, no, no... I won’t go anywhere... I’ll stay with him... Please don’t...”_

_A couple of paramedics came inside and tried to pull Kihyun away from the dead body but he held onto the body so much that he didn’t even let his hand go._

_“NO, NO I WON’T LEAVE HIM.”_

_“Please, mister. Don’t make this harder for us, nor for yourself.”_

_“HE WILL WAKE UP! HE IS NOT DEAD!”_

_“Please let go of his hand,” the nurse asked him politely._

_“NO, LET ME GO— MINHYUK!” Tears started to flow from his eyes as two of the paramedics were pulling him away and the officer were forcing his hand to let go._

_“MINHYUK! MINHYUK THEY ARE TAKING ME AWAY!”_

_He tried to reach to his lover with his bloody hand, stained with Minhyuk’s blood but Minhyuk wasn’t responding and the paramedics took Kihyun away._

_“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HE IS NOT DEAD. HE IS NOT DEAD,” he screamed again as officers put a black cover on Minhyuk’s body._

* * *

Remembering that day with its every detail made the raven shiver. He was sent to a mental institution for criminals after that day. It had been almost a year since he killed Minhyuk but he did never accept that. His mental state was critic and they didn’t even put him in jail. His family didn’t even visit him because they found out he was in a homosexual relationship and in their eyes, he was a murderer. Kihyun just simply waited for his lover in his cell. Whenever a nurse comes in, he always asks Minhyuk. He always tells them that he will come and get him one day. The nurses simply nod at him and give him his medicine, then they leave.

Kihyun shook his head quickly and looked at the therapist with a slight smile.

“What is the date of today?”

“November 22nd, 2019.”

Kihyun smiled wider and chuckled quietly. “Today is my birthday,” he whispered.

“Yes, it is.” The doctor didn’t quite understand his point, so he simply just listened to him.

“Minhyuk will come,” he nodded. “Or is he here already?”

The doctor sighed. “Kihyun,” he began. “Minhyuk will not come.”

“What?” Kihyun slightly knitted his brows. “Of course he will come, he likes to make surprises for me.”

“He will not come, Kihyun.” The doctor’s voice sounded stern. “He died, remember?”

“What? No.”

“December 1st, 2018. You shot your lover with your gun,” he stated. Kihyun quickly shook his head and swallowed down.

“No, I didn’t. Why would I? I love him so much, I won’t hurt him. I will never do such thing,” his voice trembled without his control.

“You did, Kihyun.” Kihyun laughed hysterically.

“This doesn’t make sense. I, Yoo Kihyun, killed my one and only love? Minhyuk? He is my everything, he is my love. And I won’t even lay a finger on him. Nor I will let anyone,” he told the doctor with an annoyed voice.

“But you killed him, Kihyun. Despite your love, you shot him right in the chest and he died.”

“He is not dead,” he croaked. “Today is my birthday... and... and he will come.”

“Please, Kihyun. You need to accept.”

“Accept what? You’re all crazy,” he let out a laugh. “You’re all crazy, thinking that I killed my beautiful lover... I didn’t and I would never.”

The doctor let out a sigh in defeat as he closed the case. He thought of showing the pictures of Minhyuk’s autopsy, the crime scene but he changed his mind. Kihyun was still not ready for that.

“We will talk about it on our next session, okay?”

“No.”

“Okay... See you on the next session, Kihyun.”

They took him back to his cell, closed the thick metal door and locked it. Kihyun was smiling at the door, thinking about his lover and what surprise he could be preparing for his birthday. _I couldn’t come to your birthday, baby... I hope you didn’t get angry at me... They didn’t let me..._

_But I’m sure you will come... I’m so excited..._

_What did you buy this time? Don’t spend your money too much... I only want you as my best gift..._

It was almost midnight and Kihyun was still sitting on his bed, staring at the door but his eyes looked sad this time. A nurse unlocked the door and walked in with a small tray. He took two pills from the tray with a glass of water in his other hand.

Kihyun stared at the nurse and asked with curious eyes, “Did Minhyuk come? He is a little late but it’s okay. Take me to him. I want to see him.”

The nurse sighed slightly and brought the pills to the raven’s mouth, made him drink the water and swallow the pills. He held his chin and told him to open his mouth, checked if he swallowed them or not. Then he started to walk away with the empty tray.

“Answer me,” Kihyun pleaded. The nurse stopped and turned to him.

“He didn’t,” he simply said and left.

Kihyun felt a heaviness in his chest, it hurt too much and he felt a lump in his throat. He didn’t come. Of course he didn’t, he was gone.

As the door locked again and he was left alone in that tiny, dark room, he lowered his head down with a pair of teary eyes. He was staring at his hands, his vision was slightly blurry. A flashback came in front of his eyes, he saw his bloody hands. It was Minhyuk’s blood on his hands, he remembered that day again.

Quickly, he raised his head and swallowed hard. A smile plastered on his face and he stared at the door with a smile, despite his teary eyes and shaking body.

_You have work. You probably didn’t have time. But I know you will come._

_You won’t forget my birthday._

_You love me. And I love you._

_I’ll wait, my love._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment. Thank you. :)


End file.
